dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay
Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay'' is the tenth installment in the DC Animated Movie Universe. It was released digitally on March 27, 2018, and on DVD and Blu-ray on April 10, 2018. It is also noted that this is the first film of the DCAMU where it comes "full circle" as it connects to Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. This is the first film in the DCAMU to feature the Suicide Squad, but the second film in the DC Animated Original Movies following Batman: Assault On Arkham. Synopsis Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay finds Amanda Waller’s top secret “Task Force X”—Deadshot, Bronze Tiger, Killer Frost, Captain Boomerang, Harley Quinn and Copperhead—on a mission to retrieve a mystical object so powerful that they’re willing to risk their own lives to steal it. But the Suicide Squad isn’t the only group of villains seeking to possess the object. The race is on for the golden prize…and, to stay alive, second place isn’t an option."Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018)" - DC Comics Plot Following Ocean Master's defeat at the hands of the Justice League,1 Amanda Waller dispatches Task Force X, consisting of Deadshot, Count Vertigo, Black Manta, and the criminal couple Punch and Jewelee, to recover a flash drive containing leaked intelligence from Tobias Whale. Manta stays behind in the ship while Deadshot and the others go to kill whale. The mission succeeds, but Vertigo and Jewelee betray the team and kill Punch. Having become lovers in jail, they plan to copy the flash drive and sell it. But Waller overhears everything through Deadshot's communicator. Waller detonates Vertigo's head bomb and Deadshot kills Jewelee when Waller prepares to detonate hers as well. Waller asks Deadshot if he's getting soft after believing him to have mercy-killed Jewelee. Lawton replies by saying that he's just saving on the dry cleaning. Deadshot and Manta head back to Waller with the flash drive having completed their mission. In Gotham City, Professor Pyg is kidnapped by Scandal Savage and Knockout for a "patient in need of medical attention". Waller discovers that she is diagnosed with a terminal illness and reassembles Task Force X with a new roster: Deadshot, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, Copperhead, and Bronze Tiger. Their mission: to find a man named Steel Maxum and retrieve a mystical black card emblazoned "Get Out of Hell Free." Finding Maxum in a male strip club, Task Force X battles Professor Zoom, Silver Banshee, and Blockbuster. The squad escape with Maxum and learn he was Doctor Fate. He explains that the card allows the user to bypass Hell and gain access to Heaven, but it can only be used once. Scandal and Knockout stole the card from the Tower of Fate, which resulted in Maxum being stripped of his title by Nabu. Upon finding Scandal and Knockout's apartment, the team acquires the card, but they are intercepted by Vandal Savage and his men. Savage retrieves the card and shoots the badly wounded Knockout to finish her off, despite the pleas of her lover daughter, Scandal. As Savage escapes, Zoom places a tracer on his ship. Deadshot visits his estranged daughter Zoe but is forcibly retrieved by Tiger. Next day, Zoom's henchmen kidnap Frost at a gas station. Zoom removes Frost's bomb and convinces her to join him. Zoom lures the Squad into a trap and detonates the bomb. They manage to escape, but Tiger is heavily injured in the blast. Scandal covertly informs Deadshot of Vandal's location, and the Squad infiltrates his lair but are captured. Savage reveals that he had Pyg surgically implant the card into his chest cavity. Zoom and his henchmen attack and remove the card from Savage's body, killing him. Zoom explains that he was killed by Batman in another timeline, but managed to temporarily delay death by using the Speed Force. Frost double-crosses Zoom, killing Silver Banshee and Blockbuster and stealing the card for ransom. Copperhead fights Frost until Waller detonates his bomb and kills them both. Captain Boomerang attempts to steal the card but is incapacitated by Zoom. Tiger battles Zoom, but Zoom slices him multiple times with a small dagger. Tiger, dying from blood loss, uses the last of his strength to cut the fingers holding the card from Zoom's hand. Deadshot then kills the now-cardless Zoom, ensuring his fate in Flashpoint, and gives the card to Tiger, who dies and ascends to Heaven. With only Harley Quinn and Captain Boomerang remaining alive in his team, Deadshot gives the now-useless card to the unsuspecting Waller before leaving. Having served his time, Deadshot visits Zoe as a free man. Cast *Christian Slater as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Vanessa Williams as Amanda Waller *Billy Brown as Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Crystal Frost/Killer Frost *Gideon Emery as Sameer Park/Copperhead *Liam McIntyre as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Dave Boat as Harvey Dent/Two Face *Trevor Devall as Punch *Dave Fennoy as Blockbuster, Tobias Whale and Black Manta (latter uncredited) *Greg Grunberg as Steel Maxum/Doctor Fate *C. Thomas Howell as Eobard Thawne/Zoom *Cissy Jones as Knockout and a female announcer *Natalie Lander as Darma *Matthew Mercer as a Savage gunman *Julie Nathanson as Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee and Jewelee *Jim Pirri as Vandal Savage and Werner Zytle/Count Vertigo *Dania Ramirez as Scandal Savage *James Urbaniak as Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg Notes * Steel apparently didn't keep his identity a secret when he was Doctor Fate, as apparently everyone knew who he was. Adding onto the oddity is that everyone kept looking for the FORMER Doctor Fate for the card, when they should have been looking for the current one. * Zoom's reappearance hints towards other things from the Original Timeline popping up. * This movie takes place before the events of Justice League Dark due to the Sequel comic having Jason Blood being featured as an antagonist. * This is the first DCAMU Movie to be rated R Media Images Suicide Squad Hell to Pay cover.png|Cover art Videos Suicide Squad Hell To Pay - Trailer References Category:Films Category:R Rated Films Category:Pg13 Rated Films